Random-ness Wiki Van Status: Beginning of a New Saga
There's a reason why there's no number in this one. It means that A NEW SAGA HAS BEGUN! WOOT! :D Okay so, here is what basically happened in the ending of the last saga. CCs and Cream found the sacred Random-blade and defeated Armageddon and the Random-blade changed into the Goddess Sword (which is actually, the Skyward Sword's official name if you didn't already knew). Now this is what you didn't know, right after that happened, they have decided to have a grand vacation around all of the multi-verses or something like that. It is supposed to be more grand than the first RV trip they had. *camera suddenly switches to a new character* Lubba: So where are we go now, guys? In case you didn't know, Lubba who is the head honcho of the Lumas in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Lubba was found by CCs and Cream here who he seemed to appear lost. So of course with care, CCs and Cream took him and is now apart of the group. The Van: Come on! We can't wait much longer! CCs and Cream: Hmm... TAG: *Jumps out of Portal* Guys! I found out there are 3 more Random-Blades if we want to save the Multiverse DOOM (That the name of the emperer of Evil-World)! from Where do you want to go? The 2nd Dimension! :D I am Ganon, you will die! 12:53, November 8, 2011 (UTC) SPAAACE :D BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 16:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Find the 3 other Random-Blades Thatanimeguy 20:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Death to Klasky!!!!!!!!! DANVILLE!!!!! :D!!!!!!! Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 20:33, November 8, 2011 (UTC) BTW, guess where my sig came from! Back with everyone else Kh2cool:(appears on earth) Wow that was a close shave. Phineas:Yeah...if it wasn't for Genie's wish we could have been toast. Tornadospeed: I'm very dissatisfied with this ending. Ferb: Why? Tornadospeed: Because we weren't reunited with our van D: Kh2cool:I know where it is... Theodore:I can't beleive we actually made it out jupiter be-before it exploded. Sokka:Guys did anyone notice where we are? Kh2cool:No actually not really... Simon:It looks like were on top of a sky scrapper. (everyone comes down sky scrapper) Kh2cool:Everyone here Mochlum...Faves? Simon:They must be scattered somewhere around earth too... Spongebob: Guys! It's a volcano!! Tornadospeed: :/ Why would there be a volcano right next to a skyscraper? Patrick: PLATE TECHTONICS! Tornadospeed: Uh, ok... thank you... Jowee: SUMMON THE CREATOR! Tornadospeed: Where did you come from? Seriously, how many people do we have with us? Genie:Uh...Kh..maybe I could still give you a few free wishes on this awesome adventure.Whadd'a ya say? Kh2cool:I say okay. *the Random-ness Wiki Van suddenly comes here and stops with CCs and Cream's head out of the window* CCs and Cream: HEY GUYS! WANNA CONTINUE THE ROAD TRIP WE HAD A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO?! If not...I'mma go around the multi-verses myself. So... Continue the Road Trip? The First Stop is the 2nd Dimension Tornadospeed: YES! I REALLY WANNA CONTINUE :D Fredthefish: Yeah! In fact, I never left the van. I was in my room the whole time trying to remember how to turn my Wii on. But I remembered! It's the POWER button! Kh2cool:Really we've been of a real adventure,we were lost in the desert,send to a deserted island,went to the city and then made it to the city then rescued the van.Then we went to a different planet and the van teleported with us then earth was destoryed and we were on jupiter and jupiter was going to explode with everyone on earth there but luckily I wished to make it that earth wasn't destroyed. Mochlum: YESH I WANT TEH GO! DINNER! Gray Pea Shooter: .eerga I (Read Backwards(Not this message)) } |text= } }} } |text= } }} {TalkText |image=Phineas_sitting_ATSD_Icon.png|thumb |imagesize=150px |color=orange |color2=white |textcolor=Black |textcolor2=Black |line=line color |fonttype=Arial |name=Phineas Flynn |sig=Where's Perry |talk=TALK |time= } |text= } }} Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Random-ness Wiki Road Trip Category:Random-ness wiki Saga two